The Zim, The Dib, and The What!
by Silver Rose Fox
Summary: Short minis about Zim and Dib.ZADR. May change rating sometime in the future.
1. DibWhat

**Disclamier: I DON'T own any of the Invader Zim Charaters. The only one I own is**

**Foxxyana.**

On with the story!

Chapter1:Dib...What a dildo?

In a small green house on Earth, lived three begins. One was a great almighty Zim, he was now the best Irkan invader

with the help from his friend/lover, Dib and Foxxyana. Then can Zim's sidekick Gir and he was a little Sir unit. Gir can do

all types of thing, fly, shoot laser out of his eyes and waffles. However he was little wrong on the head. "Little" beening the

key word and an understatement. Next came Dib, he was Zim's human friend and lover. He was smarter then any human

on Earth. And like to study paranormal stuff, he was really good at it. And he had Zim to prove it. Those three live happily

in the little green house. Sometimes Foxxyana the princes of the universe,mighty ruler of all, and the most beautiful of all.

Came and stay their, when she could get alway for Red and Purple and her royal roles. But mostly Red and Purple.

It just happen to be this day that our Dib was sitting in the living room, when Zim came in.(A/N: Zim and Dib are both

teenagers. Zim is 17 and Dib is 16. And for the sake of knowing Zim is taller the Dib.) Hearing someone come in the room,

Dib look over his book Zim.

"Hey what up?" Dib smile at his lover. Patting the space on the couch next to him, he mention for Zim to come over.

"Why are you so early out of your lab? Normally it would take Foxxyana and me hours to get you out of there."

"Are you not happy that I Zim am out of my lab?" Zim ask going over to sit next to Dib. "I could just back, if that what

you wan..." Before Zim could finish Dib cut him off.

"No! It's just weird seeing you out here without me having to offering you sex. Or Foxxyana threating you to get out of there."

Putting his book down, he move over to Zim and sat on his lap. And put his arms around Zim's neck and hugging him.

"It's kind of nices, you know." Dib said look at him with a small cut smile.

They both stayed quite for a whiled, just enjoying each other company. However that didn't last,

"Dib-Human I have something to ask." Zim broke the silence around them. " It's something that I beening trying to solve."

"Well, what is it Zim?" wondering if something happen to his lover."Is something wrong?"

"No! I wanted to know what this thing is." a metel leg came for between the couch and Zim, it was holding a long,thick,

banana shape object.

Dib could only stare at the object once he realize what it was. A hot pink color speard throughout his face as he look

at it. There was no mistake on what it was but that didn't make it easier explaining to Zim what it was. It was a dildo.

It was about 12 inches long and about 5 inches wide. It was green with small yellow bananas on it. And on the mushroom

tip, it had a piecing. Dib had a hard time controlling his breathing at the thoughts he was having. (Pervert.)

Zim to notice this and look at the object now in his hand.

"Well what is it?"

"...Oo"

"Dib-Human, tell Zim what this is!"

"..." still no answer.

"Zim demands to know what this is!"

"..."

"ZIM COMENDS YOU TO TELL HIM AT ONCE WHAT THIS HUMAN-OBJECT IS!"

"...Hmmmmmmmm..." Dib is in a far away land now.

"FOR FUCK SAKE DIB! I WNAT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" still in far away land

"DIB!" Zim couldn't take it anymore, why was the human not answering him?

Dib, who was in the middle of far away land snap out of it.

"What? Did you say something? Dib ask sheepishly.

"Yes, Zim ask what this humen object was." pointing to the dildo

" That a dildo, Zim."

"And what those this dildo do?"

"Um...well a dildo, it's like a toy."

"A toy? You give it to the Humen-Children?"

"No it's a adult toy."

"And what do you Human do with it?"

"We play with it. You see this is a sex toy. And it when... let's say you're not here and I'm horny. Well I would get that

out and pretent it was your dick." Dib pause for a moment as a blush colored his cheeks. " I would get my fun when you're

not here. It can also be use when people want to have more fun screwing around."

"..." Zim was looking at the dildo.

"There are different type of dildos too. Ones that vibrate, other turn and extend in you, and alot other that do other stuff."

"So it a toy for sex?" Zim got a weird look in his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And brings more pleasure to it?" he's grinning now.

"Yes."

"Can you show me how it works?" Zim grinning like a manica

Dib not really seeing the look he was getting from Zim said yes.

3 hours...

Beautiful Lady Foxxyana is walking back with Gir from the mall. It had been a wonderful day shopping around.

Walking up to the green house's door, she stop hearing screaming.

"YES! PLEASE ZIM TURN IT HIGHER!" Dib scream

"DO AS I SAY AND GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEE HUMEN!" was Zim this time.

"OH YES! YES!...HOLY-SHIT ZIM! DO THAT AGAIN!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS TORTURE! PREPAIR YOUSELF FOR THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

Mouns and scream could be heard from inside the house as Foxxyana took Gir and ran.

"You know what Gir?" ask a mentally scar Foxxyana

"Yessssssssss Fufu, Were goz it TACOSSSSSSS. I LUV TACOSSSSS?"

"Yeah that sound like a good idea and we'll eat ice cream after that too." Foxxyana run to the farest Crazy Taco

stand in town.

7 hours later...

Back to the green house.

Zim and Dib both lay content on the couch. Dib on top of Zim, while lay on the couch rubing Dib's back.

"That was real nice Zim" Dib purred

"Mhhhhhmmmmm"

"We should really do that again sometime."

"Mmmmmmmmmhhh."

They both stayed quiet for a whiled.

Dib look up and around.

"Hey? Where Foxxyana and Gir?"

"Mhhhm...They went out shopping to your Human-Mall, don't she can handle herself." Zim yawn and close his eyes.

Dib followed his example.

FIN

My friends did that once and I walked in just in time to see it. I never saw my friend the same again.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Thong?

Hello again. This chapter is deicated to cakeymoo. Thank you so much.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM AND NEVER WILL. THE ONLY ONE I OWN**

**IS FOXXYANA. AND THAT'S ALL.**

(Page break here.)

In a small red room, we find Zim folding his laundry. Hey! even invader have to do them. Anyway

he was folding his laundry, when a small garment fall to the floor. Bending down, he pick the garment and

study it. 'What the fuck is this! This isn't mine!' The garment was white with three thin straps. Two on the

sides and one on the back. (A/N: can you guess what it is?) On the front it had what look to be two earth-

monkeys playing around. Under it were four black words. "I Love Wild Boys."

"Who the hell wears this? Do you even wear it?" turning it from different angle, Zim put it on top of his head.

"I don't think this is the way a human-germant is suppout to by."

Zim's antenneas were sticking out and it covered his eyes. Taking it off, he look at it again trying to see

how it worked. After fruitless a search he sign, he had less of a clue then he did then he started. 'Wait maybe

this belongs of Foxxyana. If it does, then she can tell me what did this earth-garment is. With that thought, he

run-out out of the room in search of Foxxyana.

In the layer upon layer of dirt below earth surface...

Foxxyana was in one of Zim lab talking to Red.

"So is very thing alright on Irk?" ask Foxxyana

"Very thing is as should be my Lady Foxxyana." Red said sipping his brain freeze

"How's Purple doing?"

"Well you know how that dumass is, he'll survive." Red, trying to hold back back his laughter, snorted.

"You...(giggles)...shouldn't...(more giggle)...laugh Red!" She said the last part really fast, giggling some

more.

"You're right. But it was still funny to see him walking around all limpy!" Red busted out laughing.

Foxxyana unable to take it anymore, too exploded in laughter.

3 mintunes later...

"O.k...let just let it go." panted out the best way she could.

"Mmmmhhhhhhh.." Red murmur, still trying to gain control over his laughing.

"Beside on one saw it come, not even me." both grin at the memoir of Purple misfortune.

_Flashback..._

Six mouths ago, on the plant Meade, Purple, Red, and Foxxyana were visiting.

The plant's leader had called Foxxyana for a trues against the Irkans. They were just now looking around,

taking a break from the long 7 day meeting.

"Purple! You asshole give me back my ore!" shouted Foxxyana " Or alse!"

Purple had some how gotten a hold on Foxxy's magic ore. (A/N: Think of Botan's flying ore,from Yu Yu

hakasho.) And was now flying all over the place or at least trying to. It twist and jerked in mid-air, as Purple

flew up and down. He now wonder how Foxxyana made it look so easy to fly this thing.

"Don't worrior Foxfox, I can handle it!" Purple grin at his statement. "Besides this is way too much fun!"

He flew in circle and was now doing flips.

"I hope you fall you dickhead. And when you do you will reget it!" Foxxy said below her breath. Folding her

arm below her chest, she shook her head.

"You think we should tell him to be carefull flying around here? It mating season here and there are a bunch

of oges all around here." Red said looking up at the dare-devil Purple.

Foxxyana only smirked and shooked her head. A funny glint in her brown eyes.

"Let's see what happens dear Red. Maybe Purple will learn something."

Up in the air, Purple was still doing stunts. Suddently the lesson Foxxyana would hope for, happened.

Purple lost his grip doing one of his flips. He fall, right into one of the groups of maters. 'This can't be

good.' Looking around he saw the lust filled faces. 'That really can't be good.'

They came closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

This was what Foxxyana and Red came to hear as they run toward where purple fell. As they reached

it, they only saw people fucking each other and Purples ripped robes.

"OH MY DEAR TALLEST! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Purple screams could be heared.

Both Foxxyana and Red looked at each other as they backed away. Turning around, they run like a bat out

of hell. Running Foxxyana said...

"You think we should go back there and get him out?" puffing Foxxyana yeld.

"We could but then we'll be stuck like him. And they won't stop till mating season is over!" Red said still

running.

"How...Long...is that?" Foxxyana sumon her ore and got on to fly away.

"Six mouths."

"Damn, his going to be sore."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

With that Foxxyana took of flying and Red run faster then he had in years.

_End of flashback_

"Oh well at least he learn something I guess."

"Yup" said Red grinning.

They both continue talk, when Zim came in.

"Lady Foxxyana, Tallest Red." Zim greeted both of them. Both nodded in return.

"Foxxyana may I ask something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Zim who had his arms behind is back, put his arm out show the garmant to Foxxyana and Red.

"Is this yours and what is it?"

"Yeah what is it Fox?" ask Red.

"Well, it's not mine. It Did's and It's a thong." Foxxyana explained.

"Tho-ung" Red and Zim said in union.

"Thong and it human underwear."

"How do you put it on?" ask Red

"Oh! I'll show you!" standing up, she took of her white mini-skirt.

"DEAR MOTHER OF IRK!" Red gasp

"OOOOOOOOOOOO..." Zim only stared and said 'oooo' "So...the how you put it on."

Zim nodded his head with the new found knowledge of the 'thong'. Foxxyana grin at them for being so

stupidly cuteness. Out of the corner of her brown eye, she saw Red tilting his head still looking. Looking down

she study her thong. It was a small silk blue thong. With black lace on the edges and a red heart in the middle.

She had a matching bra and stockings that goes with it.

"My lady you look very refine but isn't unpleasent?" Zim pointed to Foxxyana's backside.

"Well that were the trick is. This type of underwear is meant to feel as if you aren't wearing anything.

Like when you wear really tight pants, you wear this so you don't get a heat rash or something. Also

that way your ass doesn't crack or look bulge with boxer or full underwear." Putting back her mini-skirt

,she sat down and folded her arms.

"Foxxy, your female right? And that thong is Zim-kasmiz isn't he male?" Confuse, Red pointed-out.

"Yes and it's the samething, just that Dib has a dick so it looks a little different. And of course am female!"

"I know but I thought it was something only for females." replied Red.

Zim, now looking at the thong in his claws. 'If Dib wear this thong-thing then, I want to see!' A smirk appeared

across his face as run out of the lab. Foxxyana and Red still talking about underwear.

Riding up the elevator took forever as Zim jumping from foot to foot. Hearing a ding, the elevator doors

open and Zim jump-out of the trashcan. Going in to the livingroom, he search for his human. Not finding

Dib there, he went down to their room. He wasn't there either. So now he had to wait for the human Dib

to come. Signing, he flopped on the bed and waited.

Sometime around midnight...

The front door open and a tired looking Dib came in. Closing the with a kick,he through his backpack on

the floor and painfully dragged himself to the couch.

"Man, Dad was having a ball today! And Gaz and Tak were no help either." murmuring to no one, he flip on

the couch so he was on his back. "I'll just rest here for a minute."

Dib gently drifted of to sleep.

In the kitchen, the trashcan open and out pop Foxxyana. 'Damn,I'm going to be late for the rave. Wait, can

you even be late to a rave?' Skipping out of the trashcan,she went into the living room. 'Oh look, Dib's back.

poor thing, he looks tried.' Smiling, she went to the closet and took out a sheet. Going back to Dib, she

drape it over him and headed to the door.

The next moring...

The sun was shining and birds were singing. And our Dib was still asleep on the couch. He stirred slightly

as he turned and fell off the couch. (It happens)

"Ahhhh-oooooppp" Dib curse and mutter under is breathe.

He pick himself off and stood, dusting off. Looking around, he notices that he had slept in the living room.

'Wonder what time it is.' Streaching, he went to the kitchen and into the trashcan.

"Computer to where ever Zim is please." the computer moan, as the doors close and the elevator went

deep beneath the ground.

With a ding, Dib arrive at his destination. Stepping out and he saw, he was in the cleaning room. There

was steam everywhere with a slight ting of green. Going through the steam, he carefully watch where he

was going. Reaching the middle of the room, Dib look down to the small mini pond of green and blue

mixture. (The pond wasn't so small, it could fit 15 people and still have some room.) He couldn't see Zim.

"Zim?"

Still no sign of Zim and wondering if the computer just trick him, he turn around to leave. (And to give the

computer a piece of his mind.) But not before a hand grab one of his ankles. Twisting around, he saw Zim

grinning at him. His fang-like teeth showing.

"Going somewhere Dib-Human?" Zim ask, pulling the trap ankle toward him.

Dib, not wanting to lose his balance jump with every pull made.

"I thought you weren't here, so I was about to leave." Dib said, smiling. "Mind if you let go?"

"As a matter of fact human, I do. After all you did leave me all alone last night. I think it time for my reward."

Zim pulled until Dib was standing right in fornt of him.

"First off I want a show, so clothes of Dib-Beast." grinning he let go of Dibs ankle and just stare at him.

Not seeing anything done, he sign. "Today Dib-Human."

Dib, who was still in shock (He never take his clothes off when Zim was in the same room with. Normally

they would be in shreds or useing them to bond him while Zim torture him in the most pleasurable

and twist way.) snap out of it with Zim's words. Getting over it, he smirk in his head. 'So Zim wants a show

does he? Then by all means, I give him one.' Stepping back slightly, Dib sway slowly. Listening to the music

in his head. Gently he put his hand under his shirt, lifting it slowly upward. Giving Zim a good view of his

pale abs. Then without any warning, he turned around and took of his shirt.

He grined as he heard Zim growl. Suddently he remember something Foxxyana taught him,'dance like a

Irken belly dancer.' Turning back to he made his stomach do waves, his hands going to his sides and up

to his hair and tangling it there. Barely filling himself up, he to Zim with feline grace. Stilling in teasing mode,

he grab the waist line of his blue jeans and played with it. Tugging,twisting up and down, missing the goal

so that he could continue to look at Zim's reactions. After he did turned around, never once did he leave

Zim's gaze. He found it all too pleasing to do so.

Zim's was almost holding his breathe, as he watch Dib tease him slowly. His already enlarge member,

dancing happily on his lap. Luckly, the mixture wouldn't allow Dib to see it. However if Dib continue this

game for much long then, he didn't think the mixture could keep hiding his Irken jewel! Or his keep control

for that matter. 'I didn't know he could dance like a that! Wonder what else does my Dib-human knows.'

Dib slowly bend his knees and put his hand on his tights. Little by little, he move them to his zipper and

undo the button and the zipper. Then he stood up straight, hands on the middle of his pants, he force his

leg apart and did a split. Rising his hands he bend over until his head hit his right leg. Bring his arms down

to either side of his body, his push on them. Lifting his body of the floor and bending is legs. He lower himself

in a kow-pow position. Pushing his upper torso up and tights. He stood on his knees, slowly filling himself

up again, he grab his pants and push the down. Slightly thrusting his hip toward Zim. With his pants on his

knees, he brought his leg out and push the rest of this pants down. Now the only thing left was a small purple

thong that grace his slim hips.

Using his thumbs, he pulled on the two straps. Down there went and so did Dib. Hiding his private using

his hands, he was on the floor bend down. His thong pooled around his feet. Standing up, Dib stood in all

his glory. Walking around with Zim's ruby gaze on him, he stepped on the stair of the mini pound and into

the mixture. Lowering himself down, Dib swam over to Zim and sat on his lap. Hugging him around the neck

to bring Zim closer, Dib's lips met Zim's half way. The kiss was wet and full of desire, however it was short

lived. When the need for air became to great the parted.

"How was that?" Dib nuzzle Zim on his neck.

"Mmmmmmmm--ahhhahhh..."

Smiking alittle Dib back off and look at Zim. "That better be a nice candy-bar I feel."

Zim rised a non-seen eyebrow and smirk. "I got something better then a candy--bar, Dib-love."

Pulling Dib into another blazing kiss, Zim lower them into the mixture. There the stay all morning and all

afternoon.

Up in the house...

Foxxyana just got back from her rave. (I know, the girl can party!) Looking, she saw the couch was empty.

Meaning two things, Dib was up and about. And most likely with Zim. Shrugging, she made her way to the

couch and pulled the sheet she use to cover Dib. Her last thought before difting of to slumber was...

'I'm glad their having fun without me. Maybe next time I'll help out.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There! The second chapter is finito! And it only took me 15 cans of soda, 123 pixies stick, 4 ass-kicking

fights and 7 bathroom breaks to do.! Nice right? Anyway I hope you like it.

Kasmiz my Irken word for mate.

By the way Foxxyana has very weird powers.

This chapter is for cakeymoo, to thank him/her.

Hope you like it cakeymoo!

LoL (Lots of Love)

Silver Rose Fox.


End file.
